The Boys In Dawn's Life
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Dawn reflects on the boys in her life. Multiple Pairings. Please R&R! Dawn centric!
1. Ash

**Hi… Welcome to my new story. This will we a collection of drabbles about the boys in Dawn's Life. This will be mostly written in Dawn's POV. There might be some exceptions where the chapters are written in the male character's POV.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.**

**Poke-Trivia: Did you know that Dawn shares her name with two evolutionary stones? The Dawn Stone, as referenced by her English name. And the Shiny Stone, as referenced by her Japanese name.**

**Chapter 1: Ash**

* * *

Ash, he had always been there for her. Just like an older brother. Ash was pretty hot-headed, usually getting into trouble. But it was always to help people. She admired his selflessness, never hesitating to help others in need. Ash would be a friend that she would always treasure. An irreplaceable friend and a surrogate brother.

To Dawn, Ash would be a friend for life and a brother who will stand by her side. A dense but kind brother, to Dawn that was all she would ask for.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I'll have the next chapter up by Friday or maybe tomorrow. Next chapter will be about Brock. Please Review! **


	2. Brock

**Hi… welcome to the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Poke-Trivia: Did you know that Brock's Trainer ID number is 06845 in HeartGold SoulSilver? **

**Chapter 2: Brock**

* * *

To Dawn, Brock was a second father figure for her, since her birth father died when she was young. She gave him advice and care, just like a father would.

Travelling with Ash and Brock made her feel like she was travelling with family. Brock's cooking would always cheer her up. When the Dawn left the trio and went back to Twinleaf Town, she felt sad. As she would be losing two close family members. But she knew that the three of them would always be bounded by the bond in their hearts. An unbreakable bond between family members.

Dawn was happy when Brock had invited her and Johanna to Kanto for a visit. Brock would always be a second father to her no matter what.

* * *

**Chapter 2 completed! I like to mention that this is actually AU (Alternate Universe). Since I will be using characters from the anime and game as well, and some of the characters that Dawn hasn't met but heard about form others. So don't be confused if you see a character from the game.**

* * *

**Reply To Reviews:**

**LyraGlaceonVulpix: I'll try to make it slightly longer, but this is a drabble. And drabbles aren't supposed to be long.**

**PhinalPhantasy: Yeah, drabbles are supposed to be short.**

**alicekinsno1: Thanks, yeah Dawn wasn't thinking about Ash in a romantic way, but more of a family manner. **

* * *

**Next chapter will be about Barry. Please Review!**


	3. Barry

**Hi… welcome to the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Poke-Trivia:** **In Pokémon Platinum, Barry's ****Heracross**** has the ****Ability****Guts**** when fought in ****Canalave City**** but has ****Swarm**** in all subsequent battles.**

**Chapter 3: Barry**

* * *

Barry was a pretty hot-headed and impatient person. But his hyper activeness never fails to surprise Dawn. He also can't stand being sad; neither can he see any one sad. Otherwise he'll fine them.

Barry has never changed from when they are young. Most people would usually grow out of their childhood personality during their teenage years. But Barry is clearly an exception; all the residents in Twinleaf Town all agree that he is still the same kid as before. But Dawn wouldn't want him any other way. That was probably one of the reasons that he was so outgoing and had lots of friends. To Dawn he was one of the best friends that she could ever ask for.

* * *

**Again, it's short. But please review!**


	4. Ethan

**Hi… Welcome to chapter 4…**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 4: Ethan**

* * *

Ethan was Dawn's biological brother. Unlike Dawn, Ethan was a Pokemon Ranger stationed in Almia. So she didn't get to see him that often, but she truly cared about her brother.

Many people wouldn't believe that Dawn and Ethan were siblings, as their personalities were nothing alike. Dawn preferred coordinating while Ethan preferred battling. Dawn trained mainly cute Pokemon, while Ethan didn't have any preference for Pokemon as he was a Pokemon Ranger. But the one thing that they had in common was the fact that they both had an eeveelution on their teams, Ethan's partner was an Umbreon and Dawn had a Leafeon. That was the only thing that they had in common other than their hair colour, but the two siblings wouldn't want the other any other way. They were the best sibling combination ever, now and forever.

* * *

**Done! Please Review!**


	5. Lucas

**Hi… Welcome to chapter 5…**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 5: Lucas**

* * *

Lucas was a typical Professor's Assistant that was Dawn's first impression of him. She didn't know why somebody her age would want to be a Professor's Assistant.

Despite growing up together, she didn't actually have the best relationship with Lucas. Barry was the one that often kept the trio together. But after going on her journey, her view on Lucas had changed for the better. She saw him in a new light, and soon changed her impression of Professor's Assistants. She became one of Prof. Rowan's "assistants" as well, when she got her Pokedex. By helping the Prof. fill the Pokedex also made her one of his assistants. This was probably what made Dawn change her impression of Lucas.

* * *

**Tada! Completed! Please Review!**


	6. Gary

**Hi, here's chapter 6: Gary!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon. But I wish I did.**

* * *

Gary was different from other trainers that she had met. Gary was the kind of person to do things step by step and a loyal friend. But that was not the case in the past, Ash, Brock, Kenny and Lyra; the latter two happened to be Gary's siblings revealed that he was pretty arrogant at first. But eventually began to mature and decided to view everyone as equal status.

Dawn realised that after meeting Gary and hearing about him from others, people gradually change for the better. Changing is part and parcel of life, it's unavoidable. But it's not so bad; Dawn was able to see the transition in Gary's life.

She wondered if she would change in the future, but in the mean time she would see the change in others and improve herself. Just like how Gary did.

* * *

**Okay, this isn't exactly about Gary, but more of his maturity as the series progressed. I didn't actually like Gary at first, but he eventually grew up on me after the Johto Region Arc. **

**Again, please review! Also suggest a few male characters I should write about for the next few chapters. I have Kenny, Paul, Conway and Kellyn's chapters planned but they won't be published until the 12****th**** chapter. So please suggest!**


	7. Nando

**Hi! I'm back here's chapter 7, Nando! Since many of you guys suggested Nando, so I'll wrote him first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

When Dawn first met Nando, he was confused about his path as a trainer. He didn't know weather to take part in contests or gym battles. As an aspiring coordinator at that time, she encouraged him to join contest while Ash persuaded him to take gym battles. But in the end, he decided to take both.

Gym Battles and Contests go hand in hand. Nando could practice and get better and battling during contests if he took part in gym battles. His contest tactics could act as a form of defense during his gym battles. Dawn had never thought about it this way, but it was different. And Nando was different, different in a good way.

* * *

**Completed! Please review! Also please suggest a few more male characters I should write about.**


	8. Reggie

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long. But here it is! Enjoy! I'll probably update Sinister Secrets this weekend, if not next Monday or Tuesday, as well as this story, so look out for them.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon. But I wish I did.**

* * *

Reggie was very different from his brother. He was kind and welcoming while Paul was cold and moody. People never actually thought that they were brothers because I'd this. Dawn could compare Reggie and Brock very well. Both were Pokémon Breeders and loved playing with Pokémon. It was these distinct differences that made feel like Paul's brother. Having a sibling to balance the other out is a special feeling. Because only you and your sibling can feel that. Dawn was sure that Reggie really cares for his brother and likewise Paul loves his brother very much but doesn't like to show it. To Reggie having his brother is enough, he wouldn't ask for any other sibling even in his next life.

* * *

**Completed! I like Reggie's character and he's a lot like Brock in my opinion. Next chapter should be either Prof Oak or Prof Rowan. Please Review!**


End file.
